


Day 9: Epiphany

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guardian Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), poor sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: A moment of sudden revelation.





	Day 9: Epiphany

Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to get you. 

Dean admitted he was paranoid, mainly because he knew what went bump in the night. So when Sam would hold one-sided conversations and reference someone called “Gabe” Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. Sure Sam was only three and having imaginary friends was “normal” but when had their family been normal. Dean did all the tests he could think of even staying up late a few nights to steal dad's journal and try and figure out what “Gabe” truly was. By the end of it, Dean had to admit that Sam had an imaginary friend, nothing supernatural about it. When Sam turned six he was enrolled in school, Dean remembers the day that Sam's childhood came to a crashing halt.

It was a Tuesday, Asia was playing on the small radio Dean had managed to fix and he was rocking along trying to look older than his ten years. Sam came rushing out of school with tears in his eyes, without saying a word he turned towards the road leading to the motel leaving Dean to catch up. 

“Hey Sammy, hold up.” Dean reached out to grab his shoulder but Sam just brushed it off.

“Go away Dean, leave me alone.” was the grumbled response

Dean tried to think. Then a light bulb went off in his head, he had been playing along these last few years might as well use it. 

“Hey Gabe, what happened at school today to make Sammy so upset.” He looked over Sam's right shoulder where “Gabe” usually stayed if Sam's head tilts and patterns over the years held.

Instead of Sam repeating what Gabe said he stormed off faster “Gabe's not real Dean. Imaginary friends are for babies and I'm not a baby anymore!” 

Dean frowned, someone at school must have said something, he would have to find out who tomorrow and teach them a lesson. “Sammy, come on. You know that's not true, if Gabe was imaginary he would disappear when you stopped believing in him right? But he's still here isn't he.” Dean prayed he was right or else this would only make it worse. 

Sam looked off to the side then shook his head. “Just because you can see it doesn't mean its really there.” 

So Gabe was still around good this could work. “If Gabe was fake could he do all those wonderful things? Could he tell you amazing stories of places you only dream of? No, he's been there, Sam. He's been to all the places he tells you about and decides to bring his stories back just for you.” 

Sam stopped and turned towards Dean. “OK Dean, if he's not imaginary than what is he.”

Dean racked his brain for an answer, Sam knew a bit of what they did but Dean had tried to shield him from most of it. “Well, um....” Think dean think! Looking around he spotted a church. “He's an angel Sammy. Everyone has a guardian angel and Gabe is yours. You remember that book dad has, the bible? Well in it there is an angel named Gabriel, he's known as the messenger of God. Gabe is always telling you important things right?” Sam thought for a bit then looked off to his right where Dean guessed Gabe would be standing. 

“He says he doesn't like to be called Gabriel, its Gabe or nothing.” Sam nodded at something else he said but decided not to share the information with Dean.

Sam continued walking again but instead of the hurried pace before this one was almost leisurely. Dean felt a brush on his shoulder and could swear he saw a flash of golden wings out of the corner of his eye but when he looked again nothing was there. Maybe Mom had been right, maybe there were angels watching them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
